katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Roar
" Roar " è una canzone dal cantautrice americana Katy Perry lanciata come primo singolo per il suo quarto album di studio ,[[ Prism| Prism]] il 10 Agosto 2013. La canzone è stata scritta da Katy Perry con Bonnie McKee , Dr. Luke , Max Martin , e cirkut , e prodotto dagli ultimi tre. Si tratta di una canzone di genere power pop che contiene elementi di glam rock e arena rock.I suoi testi parlano di come riuscire a stare in piedi da soli diventando "campioni"."Roar" ha ricevuto recensioni generalmente contrastanti da parte dei critici musicali ; molti hanno apprezzato la sua produzione complessiva, mentre altri hanno ritenuto che i testi contengano "luoghi comuni". Il singolo ha avuto un notevole successo commerciale a livello mondiale, entrando nella top ten di quasi tutti i paesi del mondo; è diventato l'ottavo singolo di Katy Perry a raggiungere la numero 1 nella Billboard Hot 100, raggiunge la vetta anche nelle classifiche di Pop Songs, di Adult Pop Songs e di Radio Songs negli Stati Uniti. Il brano è arrivato alla numero 1 anche in altri 11 Paesi fra i quali Australia, Canada, Nuova Zelanda e Regno Unito. Con 557.000 copie vendute in una settimana diventa il miglior debutto del 2013, nuovo record per Katy Perry, rompendo il precedente record raggiunto da "Firework" .Per promuovere la canzone,Katy l'ha cantata sotto il ponte di Brooklyn alla cerimonia di chiusura degli MTV Video Music Awards del 2013 , al The X Factor in Australia , al Sydney Opera House alla fine di ottobre del 2013, e al programma televisivo tedesco Schlag den Raab . Il video ufficiale viene distribuito il 5 settembre 2013, è stato diretto da Grady Hall e Mark Kudsi e filmato alla Contea di Los Angeles. Nel video la cantante si ritrova da sola in una giungla piena di animali feroci: con la sua determinazione però riuscirà ad affrontare la tigre tanto temuta, diventando la regina della giungla."Roar" è stato nominata come Canzone dell'Anno e Best Pop Solo Performance ai 56 ° Grammy Awards .Il 30 novembre viene scelta come inno ufficiale dei XXII Giochi olimpici invernali in programma dal 7 al 22 febbraio 2014 a Soči. Pubblicazione Il 29 luglio 2013 la cantante ha annunciato la release del suo album Prism e, alcuni giorni dopo, sono stati mandati nelle strade di Los Angeles dei camion promozionali completamente dorati dove era presente il nome della cantante, la data di pubblicazione e il titolo del nuovo album: "Katy Perry, Prism, 10.22.13". "E il nuovo brano inizia per R..." scrive così Dr. Luke sulla sua pagina Twitter, il 21 luglio 2013, riferendosi appunto al singolo di lancio del nuovo album di Katy Perry. Bonnie McKee, amica nonché coautrice di molti brani di Katy, ha detto che il primo singolo estratto dall'album avrebbe avuto la stessa energia di "California Gurls", ma che sarebbe stato più maturo. Solo con il primo teaser, pubblicato il 2 agosto 2013, si è venuti a conoscenza del titolo per intero e della sua pubblicazione, il 12 agosto 2013. La copertina di Roar è stata pubblicata l'8 agosto 2013. Nell'immagine Katy è girata di spalle, con aria molto sobria, dai capelli neri spettinati. Indossa una giacca blu, in cui è evidente una tigre intenta a ruggire. Il titolo è scritto verticalmente sulla destra. Il tutto è incorniciato da un motivo che richiama il pelo dell'animale. Promozione Nei giorni precedenti la pubblicazione del singolo vengono pubblicati quattro teaser, in cui in ognuno, viene svelata la data di pubblicazione del singolo. Nel primo video, pubblicato il 2 agosto, dal titolo Burning Baby Blue viene mostrata la cantante al buio che, con un accendino alla mano, brucia la propria parrucca azzurra (simbolo del video di "California Gurls"), con aria molto soddisfatta. Nel secondo, invece, pubblicato il 5 agosto, dal titolo The Third Coming, viene mostrato un funerale dove sono presenti vari elementi del precedente album Teenage Dream (un vestito con le caramelle roteanti, indossato da Katy durante il tour); assistono al funerale una folla di persone fra i quali due sorelle con parrucche viola che piangono per il dolore, e la stessa Katy Perry con un sorrisetto molto compiaciuto.] Con questi primi due video la cantante vuole quindi celebrare il suo addio alla Teenage Dream Era. Negli ultimi due teaser sono presenti delle anteprime della canzone; nel primo, pubblicato il 7 agosto, dal titolo From A Meow To A Roar, viene mostrato un gatto bianco entrare in una stanza, salire su un divano e mangiare un uccello per intero. Dopo aver inghiottito l'ultima piuma il gatto emette un ruggito, seguito da un'anteprima di circa 5 secondi. Nell'ultimo video, pubblicato il 9 agosto, dal titolo Satin Cape, si vede la cantante indossare una giacca blu (la stessa indossata nella cover), mentre entra, camminando molto lentamente, in uno studio di registrazione, indossa le cuffie e poi si può ascoltare un'anteprima di circa 11 secondi. Il singolo è stato cantato live per la prima volta agli MTV Video Music Awards 2013, come chiusura della serata. Katy Perry sceglie di esibirsi in un palco, installato sotto il ponte di Brooklyn, inscenando un grande ring di combattimento, con due grandi teste di leoni dorati sullo sfondo. La cantante indossa pantaloncini da boxeur e un top tigrato; durante l'esibizione insieme ai ballerini da calci, pugni, balla e salta la corda. Critica Il singolo è stato accolto positivamente dalla critica internazionale.Miriam Coleman da Rolling Stone ha apprezzato i "facili beat papaveri" della canzone ed i suoi "ritornelli ripetuti", fattori che pensa abbiano contribuito a rendere la canzone una "nota determinante per il nuovo album". . Gerrick D. Kennedy del Los Angeles Times ''ha definito la canzone una “dolce confezione con un po' di mordente” ed elogia la voce di Katy nel pezzo. James Montegory per MTV News descrive la canzone come “innegabilmente genuina”, “è personale, è potente ed una delle canzoni pop più perfette da un po' di tempo”. Michael Cragg per ''The Guardian ''ha recensito: “un singolo forte da una pop-star forte che sa esattamente quello che sta facendo”. Anche il magazine ''Rolling Stone ha dato una valutazione positiva al brano dicendo: “con la sua facilità ed i ripetuti ritornelli di “'You held me down but I got up,' e di ‘You're gonna hear me roar,' il lead single colpisce in vista del nuovo album”. Markos Papadaos del Digital Journal definisce la canzone “audace, infettiva e potenzialmente simile al suo precedente singolo 'Firework '. Si tratta di una boccata d'aria fresca da ascoltare e dovrebbe essere la canzone che la riporterà al top della Billboard Hot 100 dove merita giustamente di stare”. Andrew Hampp per Billboard ''dà anche lui un giudizio positivo al pezzo sostenendo che sia “Un ritorno stilistico alla formula utilizzata dalla cantautrice nel suo album di debutto ''One of the Boys ”. Ma Hampp è critico nei confronti del testo perché secondo lui i testi “raramente superano facili luoghi comuni e rime”. Jon O'Brien di OMG! dice di apprezzare il ritornello da cantare a squarciagola ma osserva che 'Roar' “ha mostrato ben poche tracce del suono dark che Katy Perry aveva promesso”. Melinda Newman per Hitfix afferma che 'Roar' è “un inno feroce e divertente”. Charley Rogulewski di Vibe trova che la canzone sia "una hit sicura nelle radio con un tema simile a quello di 'Firework' ”. Katie Aktinson di Entertainment Weekly crede che la canzone “possa diventare un inno autunnale delle squadre di calcio”. Chiderah Monde per New York Daily News ritiene che la canzone abbia un ritornello orecchiabile e che diventerà “un altro inno certificato”. James Shotwell per Under the Gun Review ''afferma che la canzone “ha un approccio più potente” rispetto al materiale pubblicato in precedenza dalla pop-star. In contrasto, invece, è la valutazione di Sal Cinquemani di ''Slant Magazine che critica 'Roar' dicendo: “in ultima analisi, non si è allontanata rispetto ai nuovi singoli della Complete Confection di Teenage Dream”, inoltre ironizza sul titolo definendo la canzone “più un guaito che un ruggito”. Accuse di plagio Molti critici e fan hanno trovato delle somiglianze tra "Roar" e "Brave" di Sara Bareilles. Un mash-up delle due canzoni è stato fatto da Victoria Ptashnick della rivista Toronto Star per "sottolineare quello che alcuni chiamano plagio". A scatenare molte di queste polemiche è stato un tweet della stessa Katy Perry dove aveva scritto che lei "amava" la canzone di Sara Bareilles. Subito dopo queste accuse Sara Bareilles ha risposto "molto amore, tutti quanti. Molto amore".Dr. Luke, produttore di entrambe le canzoni ha risposto a queste accuse dicendo su Twitter il 14 agosto 2013 che " 'Roar' è stata scritta e registrata a marzo 2013, prima dell'uscita di 'Brave' ". Dopo tre settimane Sara rilasciò un'intervista ad ABC News Radio: "Katy è una mia amica e ci conosciamo da tanto tempo, lei mi ha persino mandato un messaggio a proposito di questo e siamo andate avanti. La cosa che mi dispiace è che quello che è successo è diventato un dramma. Sta dando una visione negativa su due artiste che hanno scelto di condividere messaggi positivi. Se io non mi sono arrabbiata, non so perché altri siano turbati. Io penso 'rilassiamoci', celebriamo il fatto che noi possiamo andare là fuori e incoraggiare le persone a sentirsi più forti e potenti" Video Lyric Video Lo stesso giorno del rilascio del brano in forma digitale, il 12 Agosto 2013,un lyric video è stato pubblicato per promuovere "Roar" su YuoTube.E' stato prodotto da Joe Humpay, Aya Tanimura , Tim Zimmer, e Tuan Le. Il video è incentrato sugli scambi di messaggi sulla piattaforma WhatsApp (un recente metodo di messaggiare gratuitamente sfruttando solo la rete internet), attraverso l'iPhone. Si vedono in particolare le mani della cantante, intenta a messaggiare con amici e familiari, durante tutto l'arco della giornata. All'inizio si sveglia dal letto, prende il telefono in mano; poi è in bagno, mentre fa colazione, in palestra, in auto, allo studio di registrazione e, infine, nella vasca da bagno. Il video si conclude con un cameo di Kitty Purry , il gatto di Katy. I messaggi scambiati contengono il testo della canzone, con vari Emoji,utilizzati così come caratteri di scrittura. Katy Perry durante un' intervista per la radio Fresh 102.7 ha rivelato che il gruppo di WhatsApp, nel quale la cantante stessa fa parte, è reale, così come i nomi dei personaggi raffigurati nei vari messaggi che compongono il testo. "Mom's Home" è il nome di questo gruppo. Il lyric video è stato bersaglio di accuse di plagio dal produttore musicale Dillon Francis , che ritiene che il video abbia copiato il concetto di instant messaging dal suo video intitolato "Messages".Tra le persone che messaggiano nel lyric video ci sono anche Ferras ed un fan degli Abba, chiamato "Mamma Mia". Riprese Le riprese del video musicale ufficiale per "Roar" sono iniziate il 7 Agosto 2013 e si sono concluse il 9 Agosto 2013. Il video è stato pubblicato il 5 Settembre 2013.Il video è stato girato da Grady Hall e Mark Kudsi, e filmato al Los Angeles County Arboretum and Botanic Garden. Il Video Il video si apre con una scritta gigantesca "ROAR", pubblicata su uno sfondo disegnato.Nel frattempo si sente ik ruggito di una tigre.Il video inizia subito dopo,mentre Katy ed il suo fidanzato,(interpretato dal modello Brian Nagel ) vestito in stile "Indiana Jones" scendono da un aereo schiantatosi nel bel mezzo della giungla.Il ragazzo si fa un selfie, poi eccitato,ne fa uno anche con Katy,prima di passarle i bagagli e iniziare ad avventurarsi nella giungla.Katy resta a bocca aperta, ma non si lamenta, come se il suo fidanzato prevaricasse su di lei. I due continuano a camminare fino a tarda notte,e degli insetti infastidiscono il giovane avventuriero,che li caccia con la mano.Katy cammina dietro di lui portando i bagagli.Improvvisamente,una tigre,spunta alla destra del giovane,e lo attacca.Katy getta i bagagli urlando, ed esce dalla zona più folta della giungla, avvicinandosi ad un lago. Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da Prism Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Video